Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation
Summary When Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver (ジャンボディケイドライバー Janbo Dikeidoraibā), a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Diend Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into Complete Form Jumbo Formation (コンプリートフォーム ジャンボフォーメーション Konpurīto Fōmu Janbo Fōmēshon). This Complete Form is identical in appearance to the regular version, except he is J's Jumbo size and he wears the Decadriver instead of the K-Touch on his belt buckle. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, higher with Final Dimension Kick Name: Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: Less than minute Classification: Fusion Rider (Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider J) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Invisibility (Can turns invisible), Duplication (Can duplicate 3-6 copies of himself that are identical to him and can use his abilities), Shapeshifting (Can turns into other Kamen Riders), Transformation, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons has energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Final Dimension Kick, which strong enough to one-shotted enemies that overpowered him), Super Speed (with Clock Up card), Fire Manipulation (With many of his cards), Technology Manipulation (Machine Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle), Can kill immortals (Can kills undead, which cannot be killed unless seal them), Can enters Mirror World, 4th wall awareness, Power Mimicry (Can copy powers with his cards), (See full list of Rider Cards), Spatial Manipulation (His Rider Card Holder is an infinite holder of Rider Cards, due to connection with the Klein Bottle), Enhanced Senses (Vision 8 times better than a normal person, thanks to data sent from 1,500,000 photoreceptor cells and can distinguish 25 moving objects up to 40kms. Also has night vision function, able to polarize light to convert infrared rays reflected by objects into visible light. This is a preliminary requisite to explore parallel worlds. Able to detect even frequencies of 14Hz and detect sounds from a distance of up to 10 km), Dimension Manipulation (His DecadeDriver is able to release the energy from the Rider Cards thanks to a dimensional conversion machine, which transforms the 2d data into 3d), Paralysis Inducement (Can transform into Kamen Rider Hibiki and use Hibiki's finisher, which can completely paralyze enemies and repeatedly strikes them), Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Easily defeated King Dark, who stomped Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form and Kamen Rider Agito), higher with Final Dimension Kick (Strong enough to one-shot his enemy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Solar System Class, higher with Final Dimension Kick Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: *'Decadriver:' Transformation device *'Ride Booker:' Decade's primary weapon, normally in its card-holding Book Mode before it can turn to Gun Mode or Sword Mode. *'Rider Cards:' Gives Decade the powers of other Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. **'Kuuga Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga with access to his arsenal. **'Agito Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Agito with access to his arsenal. **'Ryuki Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki with access to his arsenal. **'Faiz Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Faiz with access to his arsenal. **'Blade Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Blade with access to his arsenal. **'Hibiki Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki with access to his arsenal. **'Kabuto Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto with access to his arsenal. **'Den-O Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Den-O with access to his arsenal. **'Kiva Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kiva with access to his arsenal. Intelligence: Genius, despite being a fusion form of Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider J, his consciousness is still Tsukasa Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Final Dimension Kick' (ファイナルディメンションキック Fainaru Dimenshon Kikku), a variation of the Dimension Kick that transforms the Shōwa and Heisei Riders into KamenRide cards for Decade to pass through before hitting the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters